My Life Would Suck Without You
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Edward finalmente conseguiu convencer sua mãe Elizabeth a morar com seu pai Carlisle, em uma pequena cidade chuvosa, chamada Forks. Lá ele começa uma nova vida cheia de confusoes ao lado de Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

– BELLA!

Saltei da cama meio tonta com o grito imbecil do meu irmão estúpido. Emmett normalmente era animado demais com a vida ou simplesmente gostava de me irritar. Certa vez questionei minha mãe se ao invés de ensiná-lo a cuidar de mim, ela deu o manual: Irrite sua irmãzinha caçula. Eu o amava, mas hoje queria matá-lo. Uma espiada no relógio mostrou que ficar no MSN até tarde resultou em um atraso para o primeiro dia de aula.

Tomei banho correndo, quando estava prestes a secar o cabelo, Alice, minha melhor amiga, invadiu meu quarto, me soprando um beijo, partindo direto para o meu armário. Não ousei discutir, porque ela me ameaçaria e também perdi a brincadeira ontem e ela poderia me vestir hoje. Não que me importe. Alice sempre tinha ótimas ideias. Eram legais nossas tardes de brincar de arrumar uma a outra. Não acredito que chegamos ao colegial. Isso ainda vai ser legal, não vai?

– Soube que o irmão de Rosalie chega hoje... – Alice comentou casualmente retocando o gloss. – Será que ele é gatinho?

– Não sei. Se puxou ao pai, com certeza. Aquelas fotos no quarto de Rose são bem antigas, Emmett era bonito mais novo, veja só o ogro estúpido que se tornou.

– Suas vadias, vocês estão falando do meu pai mesmo? – Rosalie invadiu meu quarto, fechando a porta na cara de Emmett, seu namorado. – E seu irmão é lindo, afinal, eu tenho bom gosto para namorados.

– Ué, o que foi? – Alice deu os ombros. – Você sabe, eu adoro seus pais, e eles são malditamente lindos. Eu só estava tentando imaginar seu irmão... - Além do mais, você só namorou Emmett até hoje e isso tem três meses.

– O que Jasper diria se ouvisse isso ein... – provoquei fingindo estar comentando um pensamento alheio. Alice me atirou punhais com os olhos. Ela tinha um amor por Jasper desde o parquinho.

– Nós deveríamos esquecer o idiota do meu irmão, que nesse momento está esperando a gente lá embaixo na companhia do Chefe da Polícia. – sorriu matreira.

– Primeiro dia do menino na cidade e você o coloca logo com meu pai? E Emmett, onde está?

– Provavelmente ouvindo essa conversa, porque eu acho que ele sempre quis ser uma mulherzinha. – respondeu e ouvimos passos pesados dele na escada. Rimos juntas. Ele sempre queria saber das nossas conversas. Desde quando conheci Alice e ano passado, quando Rosalie se mudou pra cá.

– Ok. Como estou? – perguntei rodopiando com minha bermuda jeans, tênis all star branco e blusa azul marinho.

As duas riram, mas não me responderam, porque minha mãe fez o favor de gritar que as panquecas estavam prontas. Pra quê chamar? Renée desconhecia esse fato importante. Ela simplesmente criou Emmett, então, não podemos reclamar. Assim que pisei na sala, James e Victória invadiram minha casa. Costumo dizer que é mais fácil colocar uma porta giratória. É um entra e sai o dia inteiro.

– O que tem para o café? – James sentou a mesa. – Mmm, muffins. Você tinha prometido dar a receita para minha mãe.

– Esqueça isso querido, sua mãe não é boa cozinheira. – Renée respondeu beijando a cabeça do seu sobrinho favorito. Tudo bem era o único. James era filho da minha tia, irmã mais velha da minha mãe, Tara.

– Estão maravilhosos. – Victória, namorada _personanon_ grata dele comentou. Ninguém gostava dela e fico me perguntando quem a deixou entrar na minha casa e sentar a minha mesa. Vaca, vadia. Desde a pré-escola quando colei chiclete no cabelo dela, sabia que nossa vida iria ser um inferno juntas.

O santo não bate, sabe?

– Bem vinda indigestão. – murmurei ganhando um chute de James por debaixo da mesa. – Que foi? – perguntei inocente e ele cerrou os olhos pra mim. Coitado. Quando ganhar o primeiro chifre da vadia, quero ver. Colinho da prima que não vai ter.

– Bella, você vai comigo ou com Alice? – Emmett desviou minha atenção. – Você sabe, hoje você não pode ficar na biblioteca que vamos escolher seu carro em Port Angeles.

– Ah, claro, vou anotar na minha agenda. – ironizei. Quem prestes a fazer 16 anos esquece que vai ganhar um carro? Tudo bem, Emm esqueceria, mas tenho um QI melhor que o dele.

– Oh, quem é o bonito? – Renée perguntou quando meu pai sentou-se a mesa. Não tinha reparado no belo rapaz, completamente tímido, estupidamente bonito, alto, cabelos bronze, olhos verdes e corpo torneado. Ual, ele é lindo.

– Prazer, sou Edward Cullen. – sorriu torto e juro que ouvi Alice arfar. Dei um pisão involuntário no pé dela. Tudo bem, ele era lindo, mas a solteira na situação era eu. Jasper entrou logo depois, esbarrando sem querer no rapaz. Ela suspirou apaixonada agora.

– Oh, esqueci-me de dizer. Esse é meu irmão mais velho. – Rose sorriu irônica. – É melhor você sentar. O café normalmente é disputado pelos meninos. – completou batendo na mão de Emmett, que pegava mais panquecas. A expressão dele magoada foi dolorida quando Jasper pegou a panqueca que ele queria.

– Rosalie, como você esquece-se de apresentar seu irmão? – Jasper pergunta indicando uma cadeira vazia a Edward que sentou super sem graça. – Então, sou Jasper. Essa é minha Alice. – apresentou marcando território. A baixinha revirou os olhos e depois sorriu simpática.

– Bella. – acenei envergonhada por estar com a boca cheia.

– Ah, eu sou James. Essa é minha namorada Victória. – James sorriu e cutuquei Alice pelo sorriso lascivo que Victória deu a Edward. Rosalie "acidentalmente" deixou virar um pouco do seu suco nela.

– Oh! Desculpa! Desculpa! – pediu desesperada. Victória sorriu fingindo estar tudo bem e foi ao banheiro. Mordi o lábio para não rir. Alice tratou de encher a boca de comida. – Vadia que pensa que vai chegar perto do meu irmão. – Rosalie murmurou baixinho, sendo que meu pai ouviu e começou a tossir engasgado com café. – Desculpe sogro.

– Tudo bem, meu bem. – Charlie afagou a mão dela. Meu pai era desses. Adorava uma intriga. Ele mesmo provocava muitas entre mim e Emmett só para se divertir. Mamãe ficava irritada.

– Então, você chegou quando? – Renée, a jornalista frustrada perguntou. Ela amava saber da vida dos outros. Sendo esposa do chefe da polícia, isso não era muito difícil.

– Cheguei ontem a tarde. Ainda estou me acostumando... – deu os ombros. A voz dele era doce. Dava vontade de deitar e ficar ouvindo-o falar. O sorriso torto também era um charme.

– Espero que goste da cidade, se precisar de algo, pode chamar. – Charlie comentou terminando seu café. – Crianças, vocês tem 10 minutos para sumirem.

– Vou com Jasper. – Alice gritou puxando seu namorado para fora. Vemo-nos na escola em 20 minutos. – gritou e fiquei no mesmo lugar. Ela tinha que escolher esse momento para namorar? Com James e Victória que não iria. Emmett e Rosalie estavam de saída e eca, chegar na escola com seu irmão? No primeiro dia de aula? Merda, merda!

– Pai, quanto tempo terei que me sujeitar a ir com Emmett? É o colegial, por favor! – choraminguei e ele apenas riu.

– Princesa, falta pouco para seus 16 anos. Muito pouco. – beijou-me e subiu as escadas para se arrumar. Minha mãe continuou na cozinha fingindo não se abater com meu drama.

Quando finalmente consegui sair de casa, só tinha Edward do lado de fora, parado do lado de um Volvo prata bem reluzente. Fiquei procurando o Jipe do imbecil do meu irmão, mas só o vi virando a esquina. Não acredito que iria de bicicleta. Isso não seria esquecido tão facilmente. Ser zuada até a faculdade. Inferno que Jéssica Stanley iria deixar isso fora do jornal da escola.

– Então... – Edward chamou minha atenção. Tinha até esquecido dele. – Rose disse que você poderia precisar de uma carona minha e temos a primeira aula de biologia avançada juntos.

– Uhm, você é do 2º ano? Está atrasado na matéria? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

– Mais ou menos. Você vem? – perguntou abrindo a porta do carro. Achei malditamente fofo, mas fiquei irritada novamente com minhas amigas traidoras. Nós combinamos de entrar no prédio novo juntas.

– Tem outro jeito? – rebati de péssimo humor. Ele pareceu não se importar e riu quando fechou a porta pra mim, caminhando cheio de charme até seu assento. Homem lindo. Assim que o carro ligou, o rádio explodiu em Toxic da Britney Spears. – Sério?

– O quê? Rosalie gosta disso. – deu os ombros trocando rapidamente e Muse começou a tocar baixo. – Melhor agora?

– Muito melhor. – respondi sorrindo cinicamente. Eu gostava bastante de Muse, mas ser sarcástica com ele era legal. – Então, animado para nova escola? – puxei assunto e ele me olhou torto. Péssima maneira, Bella. – O quê? Não gosta de estudar? – provoquei. Não consigo ficar calada. – Você reprovou ou algo assim? É que não me lembro de Rosalie comentar sobre você ser do 2º ano como Emmett... Tinha impressão de ser mais velho.

– Você nunca fica quieta? – perguntou-me sério. 1x0 Edward _wins._ – Não reprovei, estou no ano certo. Tenho 17 anos.

– Não. Normalmente gosto de socializar. – respondi simplesmente aumentando o som. Ficou bem alto. – É melhor do que ouvir minha voz.

– Tem razão. – sorriu torto.

Idiota.

Não demorou muito para Edward estacionar do lado de Emmett e assim que abri a porta do carro, dei um chute na canela dele por ter me deixado pra trás. Não que tivesse sentido, mas valeu a intenção. Rosalie foi falar com o irmão, provavelmente dando as coordenadas do escritório da Senhora Cope. Ignorando-o completamente, fui direto para minha sala de Biologia. Mike Newton veio sentar-se a minha mesa, mas acho que o professor já tinha separado a dupla dele. Ano passado fizemos um bom time.

– Então, estive pensando em convidar Jéssica para sair...

– Mike, sério. Nós nos conhecemos a vida toda. Quer que eu faça isso por você?

– Não... Eu posso fazer isso. – retrucou corajoso.

– Já ouvi isso... – ironizei e uma sombra nos atrapalhou.

– Acho que esse é meu lugar. – Edward disse para Mike, que o ignorou completamente.

– Hum, está escrito seu nome? – perguntei inocente. Fingi procurar no assento e na lateral - Não vejo.

– Acredito que sou seu novo parceiro. – sorriu triunfante. Mike bufou e saiu do lugar, quando sua companheira, Jéssica, entrou na sala. Claro, vai cheirar o rabinho dela, cachorrinho.

– Oh nossa! Como sou uma menina de sorte. Me sinto lisonjeada, Edward!

– Espertinha. – resmungou virando para prestar atenção na aula. Quando virei pra frente, Jéssica jogou um papelzinho no meu rosto.

"_Ele é quente! Se joga!"_

Ele era imbecil. Bonito, mas babaca. Quer dizer, eu estava sendo uma chata com ele, nada do que não era com as outras pessoas, mas isso pouco importava diante de ser o primeiro dia dele comigo. Bella legal era a Bella estúpida. Eu tinha um lado sensível, mas ninguém poderia encontrá-lo.

Edward fez anotações durante a aula e sua letra era bonitinha. Ele precisava ensinar Emmett a escrever, as pessoas precisavam criptografar seus textos. Quando a mente conseguia processar mais de dois parágrafos, é claro.

– O que tanto olha? – perguntou-me e pulei na cadeira.

– Vai cobrar agora? – retruquei com ele rindo. – Estava reparando sua letra. Meninos nunca têm letras bonitas.

– Posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. Meninas sempre têm letras bonitas, mas esse não é seu caso. – sorriu torto.

Abri minha boca em choque e voltei a escrever. Fiquei sem resposta. Que raiva. O resto da aula foi completamente chato, porque fiquei tentando ver se minha letra era feia. Edward ficou rindo consigo mesmo, circulando suas palavras bonitas com graça.

– Querida, você pode me informar onde fica a sala de Inglês Avançado? – perguntou-me depois que o sinal tocou.

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Tenho cara de mapa?

– Não... ?

– Sou legal com você? – perguntei e ele sufocou a risada. – Esquece. Não vou te dizer. Boa sorte. – sorri deixando sozinho e confuso com o mapa pra trás. Letra feia, é?

Minha aula de educação física era com as minhas duas melhores amigas da onça, porque as vacas me deixaram sozinha com Edward de propósito. Elas têm a infame mania de querer me juntar com qualquer rostinho bonitinho que vêem pela frente. Só porque arrumaram namorados as minhas custas, estão se achando. Se não tivesse dado uma de cupido, as bobas estariam suspirando pelos cantos atrás de mim. Sai de mim drama, não sou assim.

– Bella, sua vez! – Jacob, o professor de Educação Física gritou. Quase o xinguei. Odiava sacar. – Não me olhe assim. Não tenho medo de você, magrela.

Com muito sacrifício, joguei as três partidas sentindo meus braços virarem gelatinas. Não me julguem por ser sedentária como minha mãe. Essa coisa todo de veia esportiva foi exclusivamente para meu irmão. Tinha orgulho de ser o cérebro da família. Rosalie, Alice e eu dividimos o mesmo chuveiro rindo horrores dos detalhes da aula. Lauren Mallory levou uma bolada bem forte de Irina, que odiava Lauren desde que tínhamos fraudas.

– Não riam. Foi sem pensar, minha irmã quando descobrir vai tirar meu computador. – resmungou segurando o riso. A irmã dela era Tanya Denali, nossa professora de Literatura. Conhecida como mão de ferro também. Ela cria as duas irmãs caçulas porque seus pais morreram. Kate agora estava na faculdade em Nova Iorque. Ela é legal sempre que traz alguma roupa bonita de lá pra mim.

– Foi uma ótima maneira de começar o ano. – comemorei empurrando levemente Victória contra seu armário. – Ops. Desculpe.

Minha matéria alternativa era Francês. Quase ninguém escolheu, por isso Rosalie aceitou a matéria para ter duas horas de sono. Ela odiava malditamente a aula e a professora, mas como todos não se importavam, nós dormíamos. Tinha exatos três anos que estudava e mal sabia falar bom dia no modo correto. No dia que tiver uma prova oral, estarei ferrada ao quadrado. Foi passado um filme de uma mulher que é E.T e veio parar na terra e seu modo de comunicar, era como de rádio, algo assim. Eu dormi em quinze minutos, não sei explicar.

No corredor, vi Edward sendo encurralado por Victória, Jéssica e Lauren. Ângela Weber estava completamente tímida do lado, sem saber o que fazer. Isso só significava que as vadias estavam dando em cima do novo pedaço quente. Sem pensar, abracei Edward por trás, beijando suas costas e me enfiando por debaixo do seu braço.

– Perdido amor? – perguntei batendo meus cílios de forma inocente. – Creio que as minhas adoráveis amigas estavam te ajudando, não é?

Edward ficou congelado no lugar. Abriu a boca e balbuciou algo incoerente. Percebi que o homem cheirava bem do mais para seu próprio bem, já não bastava ser bonito. Ele olhou para Lauren, que tinha uma raiva não contida no rosto. Ângela parecia deliciada e Jéssica com vontade de rir, mas Mike passou e sua atenção foi para outro lugar.

– Obrigada meninas. Assumo daqui. – sorri.

– Você é rápida querida. – Victória ironizou.

– Aprendi com você, amor. – debochei.

Só depois que elas estavam longe consegui soltar Edward, que se lembrou de ser arrogante, mostrando aquele sorriso cheio de dentes brancos. O menino estava me abraçando de volta e por isso pulei longe, para minha sanidade.

– O que foi exatamente isso? – perguntou sorrindo e Rosalie revirou os olhos nos deixando só. Suspirei e estufei o peito.

– Estava te livrando de conseguir uma doença sexualmente transmissível pelo olhar. – respondi tomando seu papel de matérias na mão. – Vem você é incapaz de conseguir encontrar suas salas.

Depois me toquei que era o horário do almoço.

– Na verdade você estava com ciúmes... E eu encontrei as outras salas sozinho.

– Você deslumbrou metade das meninas da escola. – revirei os olhos com as dondoquinhas suspirando e acenando. Já tinha que aturar isso com Emmett, agora com Edward?

_Por que diabos eu me importo também?_

– Isso só prova que você está com ciúmes. – cutucou-me

– Edward?

– O quê?

– Cala porra da boca. – ordenei e ele gargalhou alto me abraçando pelo ombro e seguimos pelo corredor assim. – Então, como funciona a divisão de mesas no refeitório?

– Não sei. É meu primeiro dia de aula nesse prédio. – respondi sinceramente.

– O jeito é descobrir.

– Seria legal se você me soltasse. Pode queimar meu filme. – resmunguei empurrando-o

– Ah. No meu caso pode adiantar. Dizem que mulher adora homem comprometido.

– Você está certo. Um homem. Você é um menino e também não é comprometido. Desce do palco.

Antes de tecnicamente pisar no refeitório, Emmett estava acenando como minha mãe. Cheguei a olhar pra trás pra ter certeza que o idiota estava fazendo aquilo. Rosalie graças ao bom Deus deu um belo tapa na sua nuca, um pouco tarde, porque além da novidade de Forks estar em pé do meu lado, o povo queria saber para quem o quarterback mais famoso da cidade e com futuro promissor estava acenando.

Meu rosto estava completamente quente conforme seguia em direção a mesa já cheia com James, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Irina com Seth. Puxei uma cadeira ao lado de Emmett, mas Edward me deteve.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou-me

– Ah, está certo. Sentar na hora do almoço é supervalorizado. – respondi secamente. Edward revirou os olhos me puxando para a outra ponta da mesa, onde tinha duas cadeiras do lado da outra. – Qual a maldita diferença?

– O quê? Não quer ficar do meu lado? – perguntou magoado. Esse garoto iria torrar minha paciência.

– Estou com fome. Quero um pote de salada verde, pizza de quatro queijos, coca-cola e se tiver pudim de chocolate, pode trazer. – sorri e para minha surpresa ele levantou e foi pegar. Fiquei chocada. Emmett estava me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada. – O quê? Não fiz nada.

– Estou de olho em você, Isabella.

Chamou de Isabella. Ferrou.

– Tem certeza, Emm? Ele é meu irmão mais velho também. – Rosalie intrometeu-se para me salvar.

– É diferente. – resmungou e Jasper disfarçou a risada com uma tosse e Alice mais cínica ainda deu tapinhas nas suas costas. James estava distraído com sua namorada melosa. Seth e Irina tinham livros nas mãos. Nerd's.

Edward voltou com pizzas, refrigerantes, batatas fritas, duas saladas e só um pudim. Foi a primeira coisa que ele abriu.

– Só tinha um. Vamos dividir. – sorriu torto. Minhas pernas ficaram moles. Foco Bella.

– Sinto muito. Sou egoísta. – puxei de sua mão e comecei a comer distraidamente conversando com James, até que ele inclinou a cabeça e me mostrou que Edward estava me olhando também. – Prestar atenção na conversa dos outros é muito feio. – ralhei e ele tomou de mim o pudim, com duas garfadas terminando metade do pote. – Estúpido.

James chegou a rir, mas meu chute o fez voltar a comer sua pizza rapidamente. Edward estava agora dando atenção a salada. Ele tinha o canto da boca sujinho de chocolate, eu juro que cheguei a babar, mas perai, ele era arrogante demais para dar o braço a torcer. Um dia e já estava mexendo com minhas pernas? Não mesmo.

– Edward, você vai ficar para o teste do time? – Emmett perguntou quebrando as conversas paralelas da mesa.

– Emm, você tem treino hoje? – perguntei ultrajada e ele assentiu confuso – Seu cérebro de ameba, você prometeu me levar para escolher meu carro hoje! Papai está trabalhando inútil.

– Ah! Dá tempo depois do treino. – deu os ombros. – Você pode me esperar aqui e vamos ou vai para casa e te busco.

– Gênio. Vai ficar muito tarde. – revirei os olhos. – Você prometeu, Emmett. – choraminguei. Sempre dava certo.

– Tá bom... Só vou fazer o teste de Edward e vamos, ok? – suspirou e assenti mandando um beijinho. Ele era burro, mas era meu irmãozão urso.

– Mimadinha. – Edward sussurrou, mas Rosalie ouviu.

– Edward. Mamãe não vai poder me levar as compras sábado. Sabe, você poderia me levar...

– Seu namorado? – Edward retrucou.

– Estará ocupado. – respondeu e Emmett olhou confuso, com a expressão distante, provavelmente querendo descobrir sua ocupação de sábado.

– Tudo bem. Só me lembrar no dia. – sorriu torto e ela devolveu abertamente piscando pra mim.

– Pau mandando. – retruquei e segundos depois ele se tocou do que a irmã dele tinha feito.

...

Emmett me arrastou o dia inteiro por lojas e fez comentários como se entendesse de carro. Tudo bem que eu não entendia, mas não precisava se achar tanto. Acabamos escolhendo um Fiat Punto de cor azul, quatro portas, ar condicionado, som personalizado e espelho no banco do motorista. Emmett combinou tudo com o rapaz e meu pai iria voltar e finalizar todas as coisas. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Ia ter uma festa na praia, com todos meus amigos e algumas pessoas que minha insistiu que tinha que convidar e ainda ganharia um carro. Fazer 16 anos era bom demais.

– Feliz princesa? – Emmett perguntou sorridente. – Você sabe que pode trocar, escolher outro, melhor fazer agora que estamos perto.

– Não. Vai ser esse. – sorri satisfeita. – Obrigada maninho.

– O que há entre você e Edward? – perguntou depois de ouvirmos duas musicas do Snow Patrol.

– Quem? – respondi rápido. Entendi perfeitamente sua pergunta, mas não tinha uma resposta. Era porque não existia uma.

– Nada. – deu os ombros e não voltamos a falar mais disso.

Cheguei em casa já fazendo uma ligação dupla com as meninas e fofocamos até meu pai mandar desligar, por isso corri para meu computador depois de fazer as tarefas de casa. Não sei quanto assunto a gente tinha, mas tínhamos. Abri o facebook e twitter correndo para ler as novidades de Vampire Diaries. Eu tinha um amor platônico pelo Damon, especificamente pelo Ian. Alice tinha milhões de marcações no facebook e gastei maior parte do meu tempo tentando ler e comentar em todas, até que apareceu a solicitação de amizade de Edward.

Gritei animada, mas murchei quando vi que ele tinha adicionado Jéssica, Irina, Victória, Lauren e Ângela. Quanta concorrência. Aceitei na mesma hora, mas sem aquele gostinho de exclusividade. Contei para Alice e ela só respondeu foi risos. Entendi como estou rindo da sua cara. Isso era típico dela.

E–Cullen:_Bellinhaaa._

Até online sabe ser irritante.

_BabySwan:__O que é, peste? Sentindo minha falta?_

E–Cullen:_Muita:)Comofoiaescolhadocarro?_

BabySwan:_Eleé .Umacorbonita,nãoé?_

E–Cullen:_Azulficabememvocê...Quercaronaamanhã?_

BabySwan:_ ãosaiba,cafédamanhãénacasadaAlice, _

E–Cullen:_ í.Useazul._

Antes que pudesse mandar uma resposta feia, ele ficou off-line e minha mãe ameaçou desconectar o modem. Bufei frustrada e fui tomar banho para o jantar. Emmett estava ouvindo aquelas musicas estranhas dele bem alto e tive que chutar a porta para ser atendida. O babaca estava com mania de pegar meu xampu e usar no treino. Eu ia cortar as bolas dele.

– Então, como foi o primeiro dia? – Renée beijou-me antes de me cobrir. Que ninguém da escola descobrisse esse pequeno detalhe que mamãe insistia em fazer. – Eu achei Edward muito bonito. Apesar de você e Mike terem uma história mal resolvida.

– Mãe. Foi um beijo, porque a gente queria saber como era. Todas as meninas já tinham beijado e ele queria saber beijar para sair com Jéssica. – revirei os olhos explicando mais uma vez. Eu e mamãe tínhamos uma boa relação aberta.

– Certo. – sorriu – E como foi?

– Ele é irritante e estúpido. Todas as meninas estão de olho nele. – respondi irritada e ela riu mais ainda.

– Você gosta dele?

– Mãe! Eu o conheci hoje! – gritei cansada. Renée era chata quando queria.

– O quê? Eu me apaixonei pelo seu pai no primeiro dia.

– Mamãe, depois dessa eu vou dormir. – respondi escondendo o sorriso bobo que sempre saia involuntário quando ela contava a história deles. Era malditamente romântico. Renée me deixou sozinha e fiquei pensando.

_E com Edward? Seria assim tão fácil?_


	2. Chapter 2

Domingo era sempre meu dia preferido na semana. Minha mãe, Elizabeth, sempre saia com seu novo namorado, John e desapareciam. Eu podia simplesmente dormir, jogar, sair com meus amigos e nunca a tinha no meu pé. De segunda a sexta era completamente diferente. Todo dia de manhã aquele sermão que você-precisa-ser-advogado-como-euenão-médico-como- seu-pai. Eu nunca realmente compreendi a separação dos meus pais quando era apenas um bebê e também nunca fez diferença, afinal, vejo que Esme é a mulher da vida de Carlisle e Rosalie minha irmãzinha caçula.

Sempre morei com a minha mãe, não me entenda mal, eu a amo, mas ela me enche o saco. Nada nunca é bom o suficiente se você é um Masen. Foda-se o Masen_._ Eu sou um Cullen também e meu pai não pega no meu pé assim. Toda vez que criticava suas atitudes, ela gritava dizendo que ele só era meu herói porque não morava comigo e fazia tudo que queria. Errado. Fiquei contente com o carro que ele me deu aos 16 anos, mas foi porque nunca tirei uma nota baixa, me envolvi com drogas ou ele teve que vir a Chicago às pressas porque entrei em problemas com a polícia.

Minha mãe Elizabeth nunca me deixou morar com meu pai. Juridicamente minha custódia sempre foi dela, então feriados e férias era com Carlisle. Ele morou a maior parte da minha perto, tem alguns anos que se mudou para uma pequena cidade fria perto de Seattle. Forks. Eu nunca tinha ido lá, mas Rosalie me garantiu que conseguiu fazer bons amigos bem rápido. Até tinha um namorado... Melhor não pensar muito nisso.

John e ela eram grandes advogados e recentemente adquiriram um bom caso e graças uma conversa com ele, minha mãe deixou-me ir morar com meu pai. Ela chorou a noite passada inteira. Iria sentir falta, mas por outro lado, meu interior suspirava de simplesmente fazer o segundo grau sem mamãe azucrinando meu juízo por boas notas a Harvard. Quem disse que quero fazer Direito?

A aeromoça bonita chamou minha atenção conforme avisava que iríamos pousar em breve. A saia dela era super apertada, dava para ver o tamanho da sua calcinha e em duas cruzadas de perna, descobri ser vermelha e de renda. Gostei. Ela sorriu pra mim e piscou. Fácil. Não gostei mais.

Meu carro já estava aqui tinha uma semana e sinceramente, estava morrendo de saudades. Não sabia o que esperar da cidade, das pessoas, de nada. Só a primeira vez estava vivendo conforme queria. Com meu pai, minha madrasta e irmã. Como uma família. Até conhecer John, minha mãe nunca quis casar ou ter outro filho. Eu quase me sentia mal por estar deixando-a só. _Quase._

Pouco tempo depois estava tentando achar a cabeleira loira de Carlisle no meio da multidão e só reconheci Esme acenando freneticamente com Rosalie quicando ao seu lado. Domingo, meu dia preferido da semana. Cheguei abraçando tirando seus pés do chão. Minha madrasta era uma mulher incrivelmente doce, amiga, companheira e maternal. Eu tinha uma paixão secreta de ser seu filho.

– Oh. Você está tão mais alto. Mais bonito. Olhe só esse menino Carl! – Esme beijou-me na face antes de meu pai finalmente me abraçar, como senti saudades.

– Bem vindo de volta, meu garoto.

– Ei! E eu? Sou sua irmãzinha caçula aqui, ok? – Rosalie se enfiou entre Carlisle e eu, me apertando bem forte. Ela estava linda. Com cabelos mais longos, lisos e alta.

– Saudades de você, fedelha. – respondi seu abraço quebra costela.

– Então, vamos? Você quer almoçar aqui ou podemos chegar em casa e fazer aquele almoço de domingo no gazebo. Ele é lindo, Edward. Você precisa ver. Consegui plantar margaridas ao redor. – Esme disparou a falar. Só tinha restado uma mochila com poucos itens pessoais. A mudança veio toda antes.

A menção de comer comida de verdade fez meu estomago roncar. Elizabeth não cozinhava. Todo dia era um restaurante ou congelado diferente.

– Vamos comer em casa, por favor. – sorri seguindo-os até o carro. O tempo era diferente. Frio e as pessoas eram bem bonitas.

Rosalie me alertou que estávamos chegando quando tudo começou a ficar meio verde. Muita floresta e uma pequena cidade. Carlisle me apontou onde era a escola e o caminho de casa. As aulas começariam amanhã, realmente não me preocupei, Rose estaria comigo, de qualquer modo. Distante de toda civilização, estava uma casa branca, com portas e janelas de vidros enormes, de três andares, garagem, jardim, piscina e gazebo. Era enorme. Muito maior que a antiga casa em Chigaco.

– Muito bonita. – sorri e Esme pareceu se deliciar. Ela amava decoração.

– Vou preparar empadão de frango. Aquele seu preferido. – sorriu e foi direto para cozinha. Rosalie estava falando no celular e pelo sorriso bobo, era com seu namorado.

– Mamãe, Emmett pode vir?

– Claro querida. – respondeu e meu pai revirou os olhos. Bufamos juntos e as duas riram.

– Ok, vou mostrar ao Edward a casa. Voltamos em breve.

Meu pai mostrou cômodo por cômodo da enorme casa e meu quarto era no terceiro andar, de frente para o rio, todo personalizado e já arrumadinho com as minhas coisas. Isso era o paraíso. Ele me deixou só para tomar banho e descansar um pouco antes de almoçar e logo após tudo isso, fiquei no facebook contando aos meus amigos as poucas horas que tinha aqui. Garrett e Liam curtiram várias paradas, mas tiveram que sair, assim como eu quando ouvi uma risada alta vindo da sala.

Um cara enorme, com as patas no ombro da minha irmãzinha, conversando com meu pai, enquanto a teve passava um jogo de futebol qualquer. Eu amava futebol, mas quando ele tirasse as mãos da minha irmã à vida iria ficar muito melhor.

– Edward! Esse é Emmett, meu namorado. – Rosalie sorriu apaixonada.

– Pai, ela nem tem 16 anos. Você disse que ela só ia namorar aos 30 anos. – resmunguei chegando perto do cara, que tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto. – Edward. – rosnei e Rose revirou os olhos.

– Seja legal. Vocês têm muitas aulas juntos. Amanha você vai conhecer o resto da galera. – sorriu puxando o rapaz para sala.

– Ele é um bom menino, Edward. Filho do Chefe da Polícia. Gosto dele. – Carlisle comentou e frustrado, segui os dois pombinhos.

– Edward também joga futebol, Emmett. Você deveria conseguir com Jacob um teste para o time. – Rosalie incentivou e o rosto dele pareceu se iluminar.

Nós passamos a maior parte do dia apenas conversando e trocando figurinhas sobre futebol. Rosalie também conversava sobre algo, mas ela saiu para fofocar com as amigas no telefone depois de um tempo. Ao anoitecer, meu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado, por isso fui dormir antes mesmo do jantar. Eram muitas horas de sono a ser recuperada e tempo também era bem propicio para sono com edredom quentinho.

– Edward! Acorda! Vamos nos atrasar para o café. – Rosalie gritou na minha porta, eu estava meio acordado, por isso consegui ficar pronto antes dela. A peste ficou fazendo chapinha.

– Querido, você não vai tomar café com os amigos de Rosalie? – Esme perguntou docemente – Eles se reuniem, cada dia em uma casa. Acho que hoje é na Bella, não tenho certeza. – completou olhando para o relógio. – Rosalie Lillian Platt Cullen você vai se atrasar! – gritou no pé da escada. – Todo santo dia é a mesma coisa.

– Estou descendo. Se duvidar, a Srª Swan ainda deve estar fazendo as panquecas! – resmungou jogando a bolsa no ombro. – Estou prontinha. Tchau mamãe.

Rosalie foi falando até a casa da tal de Bella, que só depois de muito tempo compreendi ser irmã caçula de Emmett. Era uma casa grande em uma das ruas elevadas, a cinco quarteirões da escola. Assim que entramos, sem bater, sem anunciar ou qualquer coisa, Rosalie subiu, me deixando sozinho na sala. Eu ia matá-la.

– Você é o menino do Dr. Cullen, certo?

– Sim sim. – respondi sem graça, ao homem alto e de bigode, provavelmente o Chefe da Polícia.

– Prazer, sou Charlie. Pode sentar... Daqui a pouco chega o resto. – sorriu apontando para o sofá no canto. Tinha um cheiro delicioso de panqueca na casa.

Sem aviso prévio, Emmett desceu as escadas rapidamente, com um sorriso tranquineiro no rosto. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e começamos a zapear o canal, quando a mãe dele gritou avisando da comida na mesa, rapidamente ele desapareceu, antes das meninas descerem as escadas rindo. Rosalie foi a primeira e logo atrás dela tinha uma baixinha, de cabelos curtinhos, parecendo uma fadinha sorrindo lindamente. Era gatinha também. Depois veio mais uma. Totalmente diferente de todas as meninas que já vi.

A pele bem pálida, fazendo contraste com o cabelo castanho, comprido e brilhoso. Seu corpo era pequeno, mas dava para ver as curvas delicadas. Os lábios eram bem vermelhos e os olhos de uma cor chocolate profunda. Nossa... As amiguinhas da minha irmã eram lindas. Principalmente essa.

Assim que pisei na cozinha, tinha todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Exceto uma ruiva que estava me olhando, mas fingi não ver. Ela era bonita, mas tinha um namorado do lado e totalmente não arrumaria problema para minha vida. Dadas as apresentações tardias, devido minha irmã ter me esquecido, sentei a mesa ao lado de um cara legal, chamado Jasper, o namorado da Alice, a baixinha que parecia uma fada.

Fiquei encantando com o tom de rosa que Bella, esse era seu nome, assumiu quando teve que se apresentar com a boca cheia. Ela era linda demais tímida. Foi tudo muito rápido. Eles falavam muito e ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma zona entre si, disputando pedaços de comida e os pais de Emmett e Bella pareciam se divertir horrores com aqueles adolescentes. Minha mãe nunca deixaria receber todos meus amigos assim de uma vez em casa. Isso aqui era muito legal. Até mesmo Rosalie derrubou suco em outra menina. Foi de propósito, eu a conhecia muito bem.

– Edward. Bella precisa de carona. Ela é da sua turma de Biologia. – Rosalie disse e entrou no enorme Jipe do seu namorado. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar se papai sabia que ela estava andando dentro daquela máquina da morte.

Pouco tempo depois, ela saiu, com sua blusa justa e tênis brancos. Ela olhou para um lado e depois para o outro assumindo uma expressão de fúria. Se ela não fosse pequena, poderia ficar com medo. Depois que abri minha boca para lhe informar que iríamos juntos, ela ficou mais furiosa ainda e descobri que tinha uma língua ácida. A menina mal podia ficar quieta e criticava tudo que via, ouvia ou que eu falava. Quando chegamos à escola, não ganhei um obrigado e ela simplesmente desapareceu de vista no estacionamento.

Baixinha petulante.

– Aqui está seu mapa, horário de aulas e a caderneta para me entregar no fim do dia. Boa sorte. – A senhora Cope sorriu docemente e fugi da sala dela para a minha primeira aula, que sabia que era com Bella.

Foi estranho vê-la conversar com outro rapaz, mas depois que ouvi sendo irônica, percebi que isso não era só comigo. Reivindiquei meu lugar e ganhando punhais, anunciei ser seu novo parceiro. Era muito divertido irritá-la. Nós mal nos conhecíamos e agíamos como se nos odiássemos. Ela era uma fofa.

Durante a aula percebi que me olhava atentamente e depois sua atenção ficou no caderno. Todos eles se conheciam e imaginei que o assunto daqueles bilhetes de papel era eu, mas fiquei na minha prestando atenção na aula. Havia poucos do segundo ano nessa turma. Ao que parece, o primeiro ano era bem avançado na matéria. Tive que provoca-la e pela primeira vez fiquei sem resposta. Não que tivesse gostado. Estava contando com uma respostinha mal criada dela.

De vingança, ela se negou a me ajudar a encontrar a aula de inglês. Fiquei observando seu quadril se mover com graça conforme ia para longe de mim. A bunda dela cabia na minha mão e acho que gostei disso. De algum modo, teria que testar minha teoria. Com ajuda de uma menina simpática, que ficava vermelha toda vez que falava com ela, Ângela Weber, encontrei minha sala. Foi uma aula legal que tinha com Jasper e James. Os dois dividiram a mesa comigo. E logo depois me levaram a sala da professora que era mais bonita. Tal de Tanya Denali.

– Cara, ela tem um decote... Sempre vem com roupas apertadas... Dá pra ver tudo, meu garoto. – James sorriu

– Reza para o lápis cair. Quando abaixa, a visão dos seus seios de cima é uma glória. Emmett já acertou uma bolinha de papel lá dentro. – Jasper comentou me empurrando para dentro da sala e realmente, ela estava inclinada sobre a mesa e isso sim era uma bela maneira de ser apresentado.

Diferente do que pensei, ela não era legal, totalmente emburrada e me encheu de trabalhos em dois segundos querendo saber da minha escola. Chata. O menino do meu lado sussurrou que ela era uma mão de ferro. Sua aula era quase igual do tempo da palmatória. Faltou o cantinho com chapéu de burro para castigo. Mulher doida. Isso devia ser falta de sexo.

– Então, você é Edward Cullen, certo? – uma menina, loira, com roupas curtas e perfume barato surgiu na minha frente. Ao seu lado tinha mais a ruiva, namorada de James que esqueci o nome, uma outra menina de cabelos cacheados e castanhos, com a Ângela Weber.

Não me enche.

– É, sou.

– Precisa de ajuda para sua nova aula? – perguntou-me sorrindo. – A propósito, sou Lauren.

Antes que pudesse responder, fui abraçado por trás, ganhando um beijo no meio das minhas costas. Cara, eu gostei disso. Quando espiei pelo meu braço, Bella estava se enfiando e olhando com deboche para as meninas. Ela me perguntou algo, só que não respondi, incapaz pelo meu choque. A garota era louca. Depois não tinha mais ninguém na minha frente e a pele dela era boa demais, que fui obrigado a corresponder seu abraço, lutando contra o desejo de empurrá-la naquele armário.

Rosalie estava com um sorriso no rosto, também surpresa com a atitude da amiga. Normalmente, ela era bem ciumenta, mas parecia não se importar com Bella me tocando. Eu também pouco me importava.

– O que foi exatamente isso? – perguntei quando Rosalie resolveu sair. Ela ficou vermelha e pulou do meu abraço como se tivesse levado um choque.

– Estava te livrando de conseguir uma doença sexualmente transmissível pelo olhar. – respondeu sem me olhar, tomando o papel da minha mão com força. – Vem, você é incapaz de conseguir encontrar suas salas.

– Na verdade você estava com ciúmes... E eu encontrei outras salas sozinho.

– Você deslumbrou metade das meninas da escola. – rebateu olhando feio para a menina que passou sorrindo. Espertinha com ciúmes. Gostei disso.

– Isso só prova que você está com ciúmes. – provoquei e ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. Como era linda.

– Edward?

– O quê?

– Cala porra da boca. – rosnou e tudo que fiz foi rir com vontade.

– Então, como funciona a divisão de mesas no refeitório?

– Não sei. É meu primeiro dia de aula nesse prédio. – Eu poderia gostar dela sendo sincera, mas era bem legal tirá-la do sério.

– O jeito é descobrir. – dei os ombros, mas incapaz de soltar meu braço do seu ombro.

– Seria legal se você me soltasse. Pode queimar meu filme. – empurrou-me não com muita força.

– Ah. No meu caso pode adiantar. Dizem que mulher adora homem comprometido.

– Você está certo. Um homem. Você é um menino e também não é comprometido. Desce do palco.

_Outch._ Essa doeu. Emmett fez o imenso favor de anunciar com graça sua localidade e Bella bufou envergonhada com o refeitório inteiro olhando-a. Tinham três cadeiras. Duas na ponta e uma ao lado de Emmett. Não iria sentar sozinho para puxar assunto com alguém. Eu ia ter Bella comigo, principalmente porque isso iria irritá-la.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando ela realmente pensou em sentar na cadeira do lado do irmão.

– Ah, está certo. Sentar na hora do almoço é supervalorizado. – respondeu secamente.

Depois de fazer meu show particular, ela pareceu se irritar mais ainda comigo, por isso, se vingou escolhendo metade do cardápio da escola. Realmente não me importaria em pegar para ela, mas só porque a espertinha iria ficar sem fala, fiz questão de levantar sem falar nada. Choque foi pouco no seu rosto bonitinho. Brigamos pelo pudim e pelas batatas com queijo, toda hora sentia seu garfo de plástico em mim, mas ela fez meu primeiro dia de aula uma arte. Divertido.

Emmett tinha conseguido meu teste para hoje mesmo, por isso depois da aula de Educação Física no último tempo, o treinador, um rapaz indígena muito legal, me fez correr umas jardas, teste de força e lance de bola. Normalmente eu era Quarterback Junior no time, por ser bom lançador em jardas curtas e rápido no bloqueio de força lateral esquerdo. Não sabia se essa posição já tinha no time e como ele iria me encaixar, mas estava ansioso.

Rosalie voltou falando o dobro do que de manhã e considerei a hipótese de lhe oferecer água. Cansado e com fome novamente, fiz um belo sanduíche de peito de peru com salada na cozinha e liguei o computador. Minha graça acabou quando Carlisle chegou e mandou fazer as tarefas. Eu não reclamei, era engraçado ter esse tipo de preocupação pequena com você.

Antes do jantar, Esme liberou o uso de computador e abri meu facebook. Metade de Forks High School já tinha me encontrado e por isso, aceitei todo mundo sem nem ver quem era. Na verdade procurei por um rostinho especifico, mas não encontrei. Pesquisei nos amigos de Rosalie, mas no perfil mesmo tinha lá "Baby Swan – Cunhada" e um coração do lado. Menininhas.

Assim que adicionei, ela ficou online. Estava fazendo charminho. Esperta. Eu sempre caio nessa. Não pensei duas vezes para chamá-la no chat line e sai antes que ganhasse uma resposta feia. Bella realmente ficava bem bonita de azul. Tudo bem que foi a única cor que a vi vestida, e por isso, tinha a leve desconfiança que ficaria bonita em tudo.

Esme me chamou para jantar e chegava ser vergonhoso a fome de comida caseira que sentia. Ela cozinhava muito bem. Minha mãe me ligou antes de dormir e contei alguns detalhes do dia. Se contasse na integra, ela iria pedir uma ficha detalhada de todas as pessoas, principalmente de Bella. Tive que me controlar para não citá-la mais de uma vez. Adormeci depois que meu pai chegou, mas estava com sono e não tive forças para conversar muito.

Rosalie me acordou e estávamos realmente atrasados. Foi mais fácil encontrar a casa de Bella e Chefe Swan acenou pra mim quando estacionei do outro lado da rua. A porta da casa de Alice estava aberta e já tinha barulhos vindos da cozinha. Bella estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, de blusa vermelha, com um decote bonito, em forma de V. Eu quis ficar frustrado, mas isso era Bella e ela era ao contrário.

– Você está bem bonita de vermelho. – sorri e ela devolveu cinicamente. Apesar de não ter conseguido esconder o rubor.

– Aqui, prove essa calda de amarena. É muito boa. Minha preferida. – mudou de assunto, entornando calda em um prato cheio de panquecas.

– Obrigado – sorri e quando provei, ela tinha razão. Era muito boa. Minha mente foi para sarjeta quando um pouco escorreu dos seus lábios. Eu imaginei muito merda em pouco tempo. – É realmente muito boa.

– Você está bem? Está vermelho... – comentou preocupada e sorri disfarçando. Se ela soubesse... – Então, preparado para saber sua posição no time?

– Claro. Vai ser divertido continuar jogando. – concordei e rapidamente terminamos de tomar café. A Srª Swan também estava na sala com a mãe de Alice, as duas riam alto sobre algo que conversavam. Bella olhou para mãe, que sussurrou algo, a única foi que percebi depois era que estava sendo empurrado para fora de casa.

– Com pressa de ficar sozinha comigo? – provoquei

– Oh sim... Mal posso esperar para ficar só e você me possuir de todas as formas possíveis. Oh Deus. Oh Céus Edward! – gemeu no meu ouvido. _Porra._ Se fosse outra garota eu iria acreditar, mas era Bella, e com toda certeza ela estava brincando com a minha sanidade.

Quando ela gargalhou alto, quebrando meus devaneios, a vi em cima de mim, apertando meu banco de couro, enquanto gemia meu nome incontrolavelmente, percebi que tinha me entregado.

– Bella... Jesus, não brinca com isso... Eu estava...

– Ok, Edward. Vamos para escola antes que sua boca lhe meta em problemas... – cortou-me e novamente me vi assombrado pelo movimento dos seus quadris naquela saia de prega curtíssima. Deus, ela vai ficar sentada do meu lado com as pernas brancas perfeitas?

Resignado por terminar o dia com bolas azuis entrei no carro e Bella estava fuxicando meu carro. Nunca mexa nas coisas de um homem. Não toque no seu carro. As pernas me impediram de reclamar, porque eu era o mais novo recém chegado mais fodido na mão de Bella Swan.


End file.
